Chloe Finds Out
by Super11Who10Lock3
Summary: A murder occurs in a old apartment building, in L.A. It's fairly old with creaking floorboards, and falling apart furniture. Or best known as a perfect place for an old spirit to live. The victim is killed on the third floor of the building, with no traces left behind of any attackers. So Sam and Dean show up. Fake names and badges. All hell might break loose.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, first fanfic on this sight, yay.

This story takes place around the start of season 11 for Supernatural, and season 2 of Lucifer.

For the supernatural side of it though, Sam and Dean, never went to hell, and the apocalypse never happened, so they stopped it in season 4,also the whole metatron thing with the fallen angels...sorry.

I know that's huge I shouldn't get rid of that part, but just to not have the problem with the whole different universes with different Lucifer's. Cas is still in it though ( _-cough- Destiel -cough-_ ), just Lucifer hasn't heard of how he fell, and if all the angel's had fallen Lucifer would've heard about it or felt it.

Sorry if it's really confusing, or if it ruins parts of the story. Just this is like an A/U pretty much...

Also this first chapter is focussed more around Chloe and Lucifer's point of view, but next Chapter is on Sam and Dean.

 **|Chapter 1|**

Chloe Decker, had just arrived at her desk, when Lucifer came walking towards her.

"Hello Detective" He put on his most famous smile, and waited for a reply.

"Uh, Hi Lucifer" She smiled back, but ignored any of his attempts at flirting. She had gotten used to it by now, after working with him for a bit more than a year. Before she could say anything else though her phone started ringing. She answered and pulled the phone up to her ear. Lucifer stood beside her waiting for her to get off the phone, already knowing it was probably a new case.

Chloe stood up and grabbed her jacket from her chair, while putting her phone back inside her pocket.

"There's a new case at Alexandria Avenue, it's pretty gruesome too" Chloe grimaced while saying that, but continued walking towards her car. They both got in and they head towards the crime scene.

When they arrived there were police waiting outside. Police were evenly spread around the street, keeping any civilians away. Chloe and Lucifer walked up to the front entrance to the building, it wasn't in best condition, with paint falling off in different areas of the walls. The murder had occurred on the third floor, on the left. There wasn't much room to walk around, so Lucifer strode behind Chloe, letting her take the lead.

A few police were standing around the room, and Ella was walking around taking photos for later use. Chloe walked up to where the victim was sitting. It was an old chair, barely holding itself together. The victim looked calm as she sat there look out towards the window, it didn't seem like too much of a fight took place, more like she was waiting for something.

Chloe carefully studied the victim, her throat was sliced, it went about halfway through her neck, with blood dried around her neck, and down onto her clothes.

"Hmm... how unfortunate, she looks cute" Lucifer came up behind Chloe, and quickly looked over the body. Chloe glared at him for being so childish at the crime scene.

"Lucifer not right now, this is serious" Chloe lectured "The assailant must've had something against her to be so thorough" her voice raised slightly as she said 'thorough'. Chloe took one last look at her neck, then started checking anywhere else for signs of any harm.

Along the victims wrist were bruises, by the looks of it, it seemed like she was held down by rope. The same was on her ankles. Chloe looked around the room for any signs of rope, there was nothing. She walked over to Ella, to ask if it had been seen and taken anywhere.

"Sorry Chloe, nothing like it has been seen anywhere" Ella responded "I mean it's crazy, who kills someone like that, it's practically torture" Lucifer scoffed at the word torture.

"This is nothing compared to the torture down in hell" Lucifer crossed his arms and looked back at the body.

"How is that torture? Wouldn't they die quickly?" Chloe ignored the comment from Lucifer.

"No actually, the victim would've been alive for at least another five seconds after being cut like that" Ella looked a bit fascinated over at the victim, as well as pity.

Chloe decided to ignore the body and search around the room instead, the sight was a bit to much for now. Lucifer decided to help, considering there was no good looking people in the room, except the dead girl.

The door to the room opened, revealing two men dressed in suits. They walked up to one of the nearest officers, and started asking questions. They flashed there badges to the officers and continued towards the body, quietly talking to each other. Chloe stood up and walked over to them in curiosity, Lucifer following shortly after.

"Hi" Chloe started "And who might you two be?"

The taller man, with long brown hair turned around and smiled down at her, being 6'4.

"We're from the FBI, here to investigate the murder" He replied, now with a straight face. "The names Jimmy Page, and this is my partner James Hetfield" They both showed there badges to the detectives. Lucifer smiled slightly, he'd heard those names from somewhere, but put it to the back of his mind.

James, was 6'1, only a bit shorter than Lucifer, with short blond-brown hair. He smiled at Chloe, and was about to say something, when he noticed the look he was getting from the man behind her.

"Yes, well my names, Chloe Decker, and this is my" Chloe paused for a second"...partner Lucifer Morningstar" The two agents looked towards Lucifer with a strange look in there eye.

"Well, no need to stare" He smiled "Take a picture if you must, it'll last longer". They both looked away a bit awkwardly, Jimmy muttered something quick to his partner. Lucifer could tell they were clearly hiding something but let it go for another time, considering they would most likely be working together now on this case.

"Right well, we'll be going now, we've got everything we need" Jimmy smiled quickly and walked out the door with James following behind.

"Well they were a bit weird, especially after hearing your name" Chloe looking at me pointedly.

"I didn't do anything this time" Chloe scoffed and started to exit the room as well, clearly finished with investigating the room. Lucifer followed after her, wondering what he might've said to earn her disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

|Chapter 2|

Sam scrolled through the latest news, looking for any new jobs. Nothing interesting or strange seemed to show, but he continued on. Dean quietly walked past him and headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and some food. It was early in the morning, and Dean usually wasn't awake at this time.

Dean came back and sat across from Sam, and started eating, not really talking to much until he got some food inside him.

"Uh, Good Morning" Sam mumbled, clearly distracted from what was on his laptop. Dean mumbled a quick morning and continued eating in silence. Most mornings now consisted of this, as they had nothing too stressful to worry about, especially after the whole Demon Dean thing.

Sam kept reading through everything till something caught his eye. It looked like a fairly basic haunting in the middle of L.A. there were some obvious signs that could easily misinterpreted by the public, so Sam decided it'd have to do for now, since there was nothing much else to do. Anyway Dean was always talking about how he wanted to go somewhere like L.A.

"Hey, I think I've found us a job" Sam began "A woman was killed in her apartment with no signs of an attacker, I mean sounds like a spirit right?"

"Yeah I guess...Where is it at?"

"Well I'm feeling nice today and since this sounds like a fairly basic hunt, we could have like a mini vacation" Sam smirked up at Dean, knowing he'd agree to it easily, "It's At L.A." Dean instantly got more interested in it, as this could mean they could go have some fun for a change, instead of moping about inside the bunker.

"Well Sammy, you know my answer" Dean smirked, he got up and started for his room to go clean up and get ready to go.

When they arrived in L.A. Dean tried persuading Sam to stay near the center of the city, where all of the clubs and such were, but it turned out it wasn't very close to where the crime scene was, so they ended up in some run down motel. It wasn't too bad at least, they'd had worse, as in they at least have two, hopefully clean, beds. They didn't really waste much time in the room, and instead quickly got changed into their suits, and head out to the crime scene, fake badges in there pockets.

Dean stepped out of the impala and look at the surroundings. Police were still around, trying to keep the civilians away from the crime scene. A fire escape lead to the floor, where the murder clearly happened. So it might possibly have been a someone, not a something. Sam nudged Dean a bit and pointed across the road. There was a church.

"Your favorite place Dean" Sam joked. Dean just looked at him and walked through the door, without much question from the police outside. They both looked like they belonged there. With a small talk with the officers near the front door to the apartment, and a quick show of their badges, they were allowed inside. They quickly examined the room.

There were no signs of forced entry, and nothing seemed to be stolen or out of place. The victim was sitting on an old armchair, with a clean cut going nearly halfway through her neck. They both grimaced slightly when they saw that, even after all these years of doing this job, some things were still horrible to witness, but not nearly as unbearable as certain other things.

Sam lifted the woman's arm up and examined her wrist's, they had clear bruises showing that she'd been tied down by rope. Same on her ankles. He quietly told this to Dean as well. They were cut short halfway through there discussion, by a woman.

"Hi" She smiled "And who might you two be?"

Sam turned around first and smiled back, trying to stay friendly with them.

"We're from the FBI, here to investigate the murder" He replied, now a lot more serious, "The names Jimmy Page and this is my partner James Hetfield" They both showed the officer there badges and put them back inside their coat pockets. Dean notice a small sign of recognition in the other man, now standing behind the woman, he kept quiet though so Dean thought nothing of it.

"Yes, well my names, Chloe Decker, and this is my..." Chloe paused for a bit, clearly trying to look for the right word "Partner, Lucifer Morningstar" Dean stole a quick glance at Sam, then straight at Lucifer. They both knew there had to be no connection, to the name, but were still slightly shocked at his name. Sam also recognized the surname, it had been mentioned many times through out the bible.

"We no need to stare" Lucifer smiled, almost innocently, until "Take a picture if you must, it'll last longer" Dean looked away first, Sam shortly after, not really knowing what else to say.

"Come on we should probably leave" Dean mutter to Sam. Sam easily agreed with this.

"Right well, we'll be going now, we've got everything we need" Sam spoke, as they both started walking for the door, not really leaving them with a chance to say much else. They could both here the two officer's talking as they were walking. But decided not to listen as it couldn't be to important to what they needed to do.

They both stepped into the impala and closed there doors, sitting there for a bit silently.

"Well that was weird" Dean began.

"Yeah..." Sam answered. That was both a bit awkward and strange at the same time for them both.

They still had a job to do though, so they got back to the apartment to start researching the building and any bad history on the place.

 **A/N: Another Chapter Yay**


End file.
